Another Universe
by KaylaxHerondale
Summary: Sophie Collins and her twin brother Scott Collins are sent away to a boarding school by their adoptive mother called The Institute. Immediately, Sophie is infuriated with a boy with sandy blond hair and green eyes. The only problem is his cocky and annoying younger brother. SophiexGideon :]


**A/N: Hai everyone! Welcome to my new story of Gideon/Sophie called Another Universe. This story was posted on my backup account (only 5 chapters because I was on hiatus), and I decided to continue it on my main account. If you're re-reading this story from my old account, some names and plot details will be changed but to a certain extent. Also, Sophie will be younger in this story than she is in The Infernal Devices (TID) and pretty much all of the rest of the characters will be the same age that they are in TID. Lastly, I'm also writing another story called The Divergent Epilogue so if you're a fan of The Divergent Trilogy than you should check it out! :]**

 **For all of my stories, I start each chapter with a song and end each chapter with a question c:**

 _ **Eyelids - Pvris**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Infernal Devices, the wonderful Cassandra Clare does.**

 **Sophie POV**

I looked out the window of my tiny bedroom and up at the dreary grey sky. I watched as the droplets from the rain slid down on my windowsill. I guess this is the last I'll see of New York City. My mother made an announcement last night at the dinner table stating that my brother and I will be moving to London and starting our school year at a boarding school called The Institute. My brother and I(who is also my twin) will be freshman.

"Sophie!" my mother yelled from downstairs as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes mother?" I asked while walking to my door and sticking my head out of my bedroom door.

"Are you almost done packing yet? Stephen and I need to be somewhere in an hour, and the plane leaves in half an hour." My mother called up from across the hall. Stephen is my mom's new boyfriend. He's such a jerk to me and my brother and sometimes I feel him look at me inappropriately, it's disgusting. _**Crash**_. I heard a wine bottle fall to the floor.

"Yeah, I just need to bring my luggage downstairs." I said.

"Okay, hurry up, your brother and I will be waiting in the car." My mother said exasperatedly.

My mother isn't actually my biological mother, my "mother" adopted my brother and I when we were 5 months old, I never knew my biological parents and I'd like to keep it that way, If they didn't want me then, I don't think they'll want me now; even though I'm sure they're better parents than what my mom is now. I walk back into my room and gather my bags. I don't have a lot, my family isn't the richest in this neighbourhood. I wonder what things my mom had to sell to pay enough money for me and my brother to go to boarding school. I walk out of my room and down the hallway towards the living room. As soon as I entered the living room, I smelled liquor and other drugs. I stepped over the broken bottles and cigarettes still lit and opened the front door. I saw my mom's car parked a few blocks from the apartment. I trudged my suitcase and bag along the sidewalk. I walked past a few druggies on my way. God I can't wait to leave this place I thought inside my head, suddenly feeling a lot happier.

I reached my mom's car, and opened the backseat door. I climbed in and put my luggage beside me. My brother Scott, turned his head around and grinned mischievously at me. I rolled my eyes and stared out the window.

"Ready for a new start little sister?" Scott mocked at me.

I continued to ignore him and took an interest at the car beside us. There was a girl sitting in the back seat that looked about my age, with brown hair and striking gray eyes. She was arguing with a guy that looked a few years older than her with blonde hair and blue eyes. I quickly turned my head when I saw my brother snap his fingers in my face.

"Hey PhiePhie! Stop checking out that older guy in the car next to us." Scott sniggered.

"Don't call me that Scotty! You know that I hate being called PhiePhie, and I wasn't checking him out." I snapped at him.

"Hey, respect your elders youngster. Oh please, you looked at him like he was a piece of candy." Scotty smirked.

"First, you're only, what, two minutes older than me? And second, he's not my type." I retorted and rolled my eyes.

"Hey stop arguing, we're almost at the airport." My mother slurred, and the car shifted.

I quickly quieted down and looked out the window again. I noticed that the same car that had caught my interest before, is going towards the airport too. A few minutes passed, and we arrived at the airport. My mother parked the car out in front of the airport entrance and gave Scotty our tickets. I took my luggage out of the car and stood beside Scotty.

"Have fun you two, call me when you get to the boarding school." My mother said while looking in her handbag.

"Wait, you aren't going to wait with us until the plan comes?" Scotty asked with a frown on his face.

"No I have to go back home, Stephen is waiting on me." My mother said. "Here, there's $200 in this envelope, break it in half just in case you guys want to buy anything when you land in London." My mother said with a fake smile on her face.

I grab the envelope from my mother and put it inside my luggage. My mom smiled and quickly drove off, leaving Scotty and I to find our plane by ourselves.

 **QOTC: What do you think of Scotty?**

 **A/N: So this is the first chapter of Another Universe xD. Tell me what you guys think of it? I would appreciate any comments or criticism. Also if you're a Divergent fan, check out my other story called The Divergent Epilogue!**

 **-KaylaxHerondale :]**


End file.
